Ничего не значит
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Орочимару пойман Цунаде. Established, PWP. Cover by GreysSonne


_**Автор:**_ _Neko Lovecraft_  
 _ **Соавторы:**_ _Podnebesnaya66_  
 _ **Пэйринг:**_ _Орочимару/Цунаде_  
 _ **Рейтинг:**_ _NC-17_  
 _ **Жанры:**_ _г_ _ет_ _, р_ _омантика_ _, д_ _рама_ _,_ _PWP_  
 _ **Предупреждения:**_ _OOC_  
 _ **Размер:**_ _м_ _ини_  
 _ **Статус:**_ _ **закончен**_ _ **  
Описание:  
**_ _Орочимару пойман Цунаде_ _  
_ _ **Примечания автора:  
**_ _Обложка для фика от замечательной_ _ **GreysSonne**_ _. Обязательно посмотрите ее профиль на Девиантарте ;)_

Осознав, что Цунаде связала его крепко, Орочимару усмехнулся и хищно сузил змеиные глаза.  
– Значит, раз Джирая на тебя не смотрит, решила развлечься со мной?  
Саннин сухо рассмеялся.  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, он снова заговорил:  
– Эй, Цунаде, – слова сладким ядом ласкали слух, – может, развяжешь меня? Тогда я докажу, что Джирая по сравнению со мной лишь жалкий старикашка.  
Насмешливый и шипяще неторопливый голос Орочимару одурманивал разум Цунаде. Возможно, думала она, от змей ему передались некоторые гипнотические способности. Однако ее было не так-то просто одурачить. Все-таки она тоже являлась Саннином.  
– Еще чего! – усмехнулась Цунаде. – Может, тебе еще и минет сделать? Да я твою змеиную рожу видеть не могу! Так просто. Из интереса...  
Цунаде медленно развязала пояс кимоно. Полы распахнулись, больше не скрывая аппетитного тела. Почувствовав кожей прохладный воздух пещеры, она прикрыла глаза, пока еще сопротивляясь воспоминаниям о прежних днях.  
– О чем задумалась, принцесса? – Саннин смотрел на лицо Цунаде и видел, что она колеблется. Убежденный в своих догадках, Орочимару выпустил изо рта язык и провел мокрым кончиком меж пышных грудей. Втянув язык обратно, Орочимару засмеялся, обводя взглядом аппетитные формы.  
– Да ты, я смотрю, постаралась на славу. Лишь бы тебя Джирая больше доской не называл.  
Цунаде с недоброй улыбкой присела перед Орочимару на корточки и ощутимо сжала его член через штаны.  
– Смотри, я ведь и отрезать кое-что могу, – сообщила она и, сев на Орочимару сверху, закрыла глаза. – Так что в твоих же интересах усердно трудиться над моим удовольствием.  
Цунаде скинула с себя кимоно, оставшись сидеть на Орочимару лишь в своих коротких брюках.  
Забыв о веревках, Орочимару подался вперед.  
– И не стыдно Хокаге делать такое с нукенином?  
Своим языком он проводил по талии Цунаде, меж грудей и слегка приподнял ее лицо за подбородок.  
– По-моему стыдно должно быть тебе, – криво улыбнулась Цунаде. – Ты полностью связан, полностью в моей власти. Проиграл... – она наклонилась вперед и тихо засмеялась Орочимару на ухо. – К тому же... – Цунаде отстранилась и демонстративно подвигала бедрами. – Я чувствую, как там что-то твердеет.  
– А разве ты не этого добивалась? – Орочимару никак не смущали слова принцессы. Он продолжал улыбаться и прищурил свои змеиные глаза. – А ты нравишься мне такой, Цунаде, такой похотливой Хокаге... с такой грудью.  
Орочимару снова выпустил язык, это единственное, чем он мог беспрепятственно орудовать. Язык Саннина обхватил грудь Цунаде и плавно обвел кончиком ореолы сосков. Орочимару желал, чтобы женщина возбудилась от его прикосновений. Влажных, развязных, оплетающих ее тело.  
– А меня возбуждает трахаться с пленными, – соврала Цунаде, запустив руку в штаны Саннина. На самом деле Цунаде хотела лишь одного пленника.  
Это всегда было между ними. С самого начала. С Джирайей любовь. А с Орочимару притяжение, которое невозможно преодолеть. Впервые оно выплеснулось много лет назад, когда после какого-то очередного праздничного сборища они с Орочимару оказались одни на заднем дворе дома одного из друзей. Поздний вечер, лунный свет, не вполне трезвое сознание... Они заперлись в чайном доме и отчаянно впились друг в друга губами...  
Саннин молчал, продолжая ласкать тело Цунаде. Он принимал эту ложь… Ему хотелось как тогда, впиваться в нее тонкими губами, сжимать ее мягкую грудь... Но сейчас Цунаде предпочла сыграть в насильницу и пленника. Что ж, это лишь забавляло.  
Он проводил языком по ее шее. А ловкие пальцы Цунаде заставляли его прикрывать глаза от удовольствия.  
Цунаде дрочила член Орочимару, заведя руку за спину. От ощущений языка на своем теле она порой невольно кусала губы и неосознанно двигала бедрами. Цунаде притворялась, что чувства Орочимару ее совершенно не интересуют – что он вообще ее не интересует – но время от времени поворачивала голову назад и смотрела на его все больше наливающийся член.  
Орочимару что-то простонал, но не переставал ласкать Цунаде. Саннин видел, как она оборачивается и словно с надеждой смотрит на его член. Дааа... он желал ее. Такую красивую, а сейчас возбужденную и противоречивую. Он хотел, чтобы его губы касались ее кожи, хотел целовать ее грудь. Сжимать ее в своих тонких пальцах...  
Орочимару подался бедрами вперед, но тесные путы ограничивали его движения. Чертова Цунаде...  
Цунаде обернулась к Орочимару и улыбнулась, сморщив носик.  
– Не терпится, да? – с издевкой спросила она и убрала руку от члена Саннина. Поднялась, широко расставив ноги, посмотрела на Орочимару сверху вниз.  
– Может, мне уйти?.. – наигранно задумчиво накрутила на палец светлый хвостик. Еще раз взглянула на член Орочимару. Потом ему в лицо. Отошла в сторону и, спустив брюки вместе с бельем, отшвырнула их ногой в сторону. Снова села на живот Орочимару, коснувшись прохладной кожи голыми бедрами. Наклонилась, провела языком по мертвенно-бледной шее.  
– Я пошутила, – прошептала Цунаде еле слышно. – Мне тоже не терпится.  
Снова завела руку назад, взяла член в руку и нежно провела большим пальцем по маленькой дырочке на головке.  
Орочимару улыбался.  
В такие моменты они с Цунаде понимали друг друга без слов. Принцесса знала, чего хочет Саннин. Сначала это раздражало, но со временем он привык к ее ласкам. По крайней мере, они ни к чему не обязывали.  
Орочимару ощущал приятную тяжесть женщины у себя на животе, теплые влажные половые губы, которые касались его кожи. Длинный язык скользнул по заведенным за спину рукам Цунаде, по ее ладоням и – он не мог этого не сделать – коснулся им своего члена, слегка. Едва ощупывая нежную головку, прямо рядом с пальцем Цунаде. И лишь потом Орочимару медленно провел языком по внутреннему бедру женщины. Он знал, это нравится Цунаде. Нравилось предыдущие пару десятков раз... И Орочимару хотел убедиться в этом снова, понаблюдать за реакцией принцессы.  
По щекам Цунаде тут же разлился румянец, словно она выпила своего любимого саке.  
– Орочимару...  
Саннин провел кончиком языка дальше и коснулся ее горячих половых губ. Он выжидал, пока Цунаде не сможет сдерживаться и лишь медленно водил по ним, едва проникая кончиком языка глубже. Садистское удовольствие. Но по-другому никак.  
Орочимару знал, что Цунаде нуждается в этом оправдании. Оправдании того, что она так желает Змеиного Саннина. С ней ему никогда не хотелось использовать змей, он хотел ощущать ее сам. Собственными руками, телом, языком...  
Язык словно невзначай задел возбужденный клитор.  
Цунаде дернула бедрами и жарко выдохнула, сдавленно застонав. Этот язык Орочимару... Ей не следовало так возбуждаться от него. Ей вообще не следовало...  
Цунаде наклонилась дальше и через одежду нашла зубами напряженный сосок Орочимару. Слегка прикусила, отпустила. И прикусила снова.  
Орочимару слегка отступил, проводя языком по обнаженным запястьям. Сейчас Цунаде начнет думать, станет сокрушаться, но рано или поздно не сможет больше сдерживаться. Убедившись, что ее глаза затянуло пеленой ожидания, Орочимару начал настойчиво пробираться языком прямиком к клитору. Он касался нежной кожи вокруг, невзначай задевал нежную плоть, но не сосредотачивал на нем все свое внимание. Цунаде была прекрасна, когда краснела. Орочимару наслаждался этими моментами. Он вообще любил, когда лицо принцессы вспыхивало, и неважно: от злости, негодования или возбуждения...  
Цунаде со стоном прижалась к груди Орочимару. Она ненавидела себя за свою слабость, но не могла противиться этому притяжению, этому желанию, которое в ней вызывал Орочимару. Цунаде снова потянулась к члену Саннина и отодвинулась назад. Они могли заниматься этим целый день, не выпуская друг друга из цепких объятий. Такое уже случалось и не раз. В лесу, в придорожной гостинице... Еще когда Цунаде не стала пятой Хокаге, когда беззаботно странствовала по Стране огня.  
Но сейчас им лучше поскорее все закончить.  
Цунаде потерлась мокрой промежностью о тугую головку и, запрокинув голову, с тихим стоном легко насадилась на член Орочимару.  
Он знал, что сейчас лучше ничего не говорить. В Цунаде борются шиноби, Хокаге и просто женщина. Скоро эта битва окончится, и после она вновь станет холодной, хотя и с еще едва дрожащим голосом. А пока...  
Он чувствовал, как она двигается, плотно обхватив его член. Она сдерживается. А он с удовольствием подался бы вперед, прижал ее плечи к холодному полу и впился бы губами в розовую кожу... Проводил бы ими меж ее пышных грудей.  
Орочимару старается двигаться, но не выходит... Он снова улыбается и протискивает язык глубже. Там где они соприкасаются, где его член входит в Цунаде, и осторожно, неторопливо проводит между половых губ.  
Цунаде застонала и оперлась руками о тело саннина. Теперь она двигала бедрами быстрее, отчего стали раздаваться хлюпающие звуки.  
Быстрее... быстрее закончить, пока она совсем не потеряла голову...  
Орочимару улыбался, глядя, как Цунаде сорвалась. Она не могла больше терпеть.  
Ты соскучилась, Цунаде?..  
Язык Саннина скользнул внутрь, растягивая дырочку еще сильнее.  
Цунаде наверняка закусила губу, но Орочимару этого не видел... Каждый раз после таких игр ее половые губы становились такими опухшими.  
Ее ладони опирались ему на грудь, и Орочимару понимал, что она слышит его бьющееся сердце. Сквозь тонкую ледяную кожу, имевшую серовато-мертвецкий оттенок. Кому как ни ей знать, что это сердце живое.  
Но Цунаде этого не скажет и не признает. И к лучшему.  
Язык Санина скользнул дальше, и он почувствовал терпкий сладковатый привкус возбуждения.  
Цунаде застонала, потом усмехнулась:  
– У тебя, как всегда, очень любопытный язык.  
Она скользила по члену Орочимару неторопливо и плавно. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он видел ее такой. Пора сравнять счет. Цунаде невесомо провела ногтями по низу живота Орочимару и взяла в руку мошонку, мягко массируя и периодически оттягивая.  
Саннин слишком тщательно оттренировал свое тело, чтобы терять голову от подобных действий, но тем не менее, когда это делала она, можно было расслабиться и не притворяться. Мурашки покрыли его гладкую кожу, когда пальцы Цунаде сжимались так опасно и... возбуждающе.  
Саннин вытащил язык, снова неспешно провел ими между половых губ, обведя петлю вокруг возбужденного холмика клитора, едва касаясь кончиком, поднялся по животу и обвел по очереди ореол соска сначала левой груди, затем правой. Такая большая, мягкая... Она словно манила. Она гипнотизировала обычного человека, но Саннину хотелось лишь мять ее, прижиматься щекой, проводить между грудями языком, сжимать в своих тонких пальцах... И снова, и снова, и снова...  
Движения Цунаде вдоль его члена, ощущение ее пальцев на яичках... Да и само осознание этого грязного, низкого и аморального поступка заставляли Саннина прикрывать глаза от удовольствия. И то, что это Цунаде... Он даже что-то прошипел, но слишком тихо, чтобы понять, что это был стон...  
Цунаде запрокинула голову, жадно глотая воздух. В голове творилось какое-то безумие. Горячий влажный язык ласкал ее напряженные соски. Со стоном Цунаде стала двигаться быстрее, яростно насаживаясь на кол члена. Внизу живота собиралась томная тяжесть, в мышцах между ног скапливалось напряжение, готовясь излиться сладким удовольствием.  
По члену Орочимару все гуще стекала ее смазка.  
Губы Хокаге сначала растянулись в улыбке, но почувствовав, как тело стало совсем влажным от пота, Цунаде начала тихо хохотать, все так же безумно насаживаясь на член Саннина. Сдерживать рвущееся наслаждение становилось все труднее, но Цунаде не сдавалась. Она посмотрела Орочимару прямо в глаза и прорычала:  
– Я затрахаю тебя до полусмерти, слышишь?  
Вместо ответа, Орочимару лишь сжал грудь Цунаде. Соленый привкус тела, говорил о том, что их вряд ли хватит надолго. Хотя, если постараться и сдержаться, то они могли бы заниматься этим всю ночь. Как уже было однажды, когда они с Цунаде не желали проигрывать друг другу и кончать первыми.  
Сейчас их не связывали путы этого глупого соревнования.  
Раскрасневшееся лицо Цунаде, ее рычание. Все это так знакомо. Орочимару любил ее такой, полубезумной. Он лизнул ее в щеку, словно дразня и говоря ей "посмотрим".  
Опершись на пятки, Саннин все-таки смог приподнять бедра, и теперь член входил в Цунаде под другим углом, именно так, как ему этого хотелось.  
Цунаде повернула голову, заметив движение Орочимару, но с ритма не сбилась. Теперь толчки были резкими, отрывистыми, почти злыми. Цунаде закусывала губы, в каждой клеточке тела плескалось сладость. Между бровей залегла складочка болезненных мук, и Цунаде застонала, почувствовав, как тело начинает невольно выгибаться, а мышцы ритмично сжимаются вокруг члена Орочимару.  
С трудом удерживаясь на ногах, Саннин наблюдал за ней. Цунаде вела себя агрессивно, и он прикрывал глаза от возбуждения. Сколько страсти, сколько острых чувств!  
Орочимару сдавленно простонал.  
Он совсем забылся и увлекся ласканием ее груди в своих мыслях, подогревая их ритмичными поглаживаниями языками возбужденных сосков. Из сладкой эйфории к не менее сладкой реальности его вернул стон Цунаде и то, как отрывисто она стала двигаться.  
Цунаде в предоргазменном состоянии была прекрасна. Сведенные к переносице брови, небольшая но очень выразительная складочка меж ними, поджатые губы... Она двигалась неровно, и дрожь в ее коленях передавалась и Саннину, заставляя снова и снова попадать под ядовитые раскаты волн возбуждения.  
Орочимару резко оттолкнулся пятками от пола, помогая Цунаде насадиться на себя, вызывая тем самым какие-то нелогичные, нереальные эмоции...  
Орочимару сдерживал себя, пока не понял, что Цунаде никогда не уступит ему, а она уже была готова... Он понимал это по ее открытым губам, по тому, как она дышала... Тяжело, подолгу задерживая дыхание. Орочимару обхватил языком ее грудь и, откинув голову вбок, отдался накатившей волне. Его тело сжималось, и он чувствовал, как Цунаде крепко сжимает его бедрами. Краем глаза, словно пелену Саннин видел, как она вольно запрокидывает голову, хватая ртом воздух.  
Прекрасная... Орочимару облизнул ее сосок, желая сохранить этот привкус истомы. Долгой, мучительной... Запретной и, тем не менее, желанной обоими.  
Он опустил свои бедра к полу, провел расслабленным языком вниз по телу принцессы и, улыбнувшись, с усмешкой прикрыл глаза.  
Цунаде обессилено опустилась на грудь Орочимару. Она тяжело дышала и слышала, как гулко стучит сердце Саннина.  
– И это ты называешь затрахать до смерти, Цунаде? – Орочимару усмехнулся, но голос его все еще дрожал. — Ты теряешь сноровку.  
Хокаге криво улыбнулась и посмотрела на Орочимару, положив голову на запястья.  
– Ну, ты тоже особой выдержкой не отличился, надо сказать.  
Орочимару посмотрел на нее, слегка прищурив глаза.  
– У меня тело затекло так лежать... Мне простительно, — сладкий шепот из его уст. — А ты видимо соскучилась... давно мы с тобой не виделись, да?  
Орочимару понимал, что она еще слишком боится. Несмотря на настигнувшую пелену наслаждения, несмотря на всю расслабленность, она ни за что бы его не развязала. Ведь после последнего нападения на деревню, из-за разногласий между ними она так и не смогла снова научиться доверять ему, так же как и отказаться от их встреч.  
Тоненькая змея, серая, едва заметная перегрызла веревки, и Орочимару, едва улыбнувшись, незаметно размял за спиной запястья.  
– Цунаде... – он делал вид, что все еще связан, и голос его лился сладким ядовитым потоком. — Мы ведь еще не закончили, верно?  
– М? – Цунаде приподняла голову и посмотрела на Орочимару. – Сейчас еще немного полежим...  
Орочимару слегка приподнялся, заглядывая Цунаде в лицо. Расслабленное, спокойное и задумчивое...  
– Цунаде, прости...  
И, не дождавшись, пока она ответит, освободил руки и прижал ее плечи к полу.  
В глазах Цунаде мелькнул испуг. Теперь Орочимару вполне способен убить ее.  
– Ты... – только и смогла произнести принцесса.  
Как он освободился?  
Тут же краем глаза Цунаде заметила неприметную маленькую змейку, неотличимую от веревок. Понятно.  
Цунаде стиснула зубы и набрала чакры в правую руку.  
Орочимару прижал ее запястья к земле.  
– Не стоит, Цунаде… Я не собираюсь тебя убивать... – он провел длинный языком ей по груди. – Ты сама знаешь почему.  
Свободной рукой он провел по ее животу, опускаясь ниже, и мягко раздвинул ее ноги.  
– Возможно, у Хокаге есть время ждать, но у меня нет.  
Орочимару понимал, что сейчас ему надо лишь убедить Цунаде, что ее убийство ему без надобности. Саннину хотелось, чтобы она снова извивалась под ним, чтобы он прижимался к ее пышной груди.  
– Не так уж много времени это займет, – с улыбкой произнес Орочимару, проводя пальцем от клитора до заветной дырочки и обратно.  
Цунаде вздрогнула. Тело было все еще расслабленным после предыдущего удовольствия, но уже достаточно остывшим, чтобы ярко воспринимать новые ласки. Наверное, ей было немного стыдно проигрывать. Ей всегда было стыдно проигрывать. Чертова гордость. Но сейчас ей бы не хотелось задумываться о том, что они с Орочимару враги. Она и так думает об этом чуть ли не каждый день. Пусть сейчас это все исчезнет. Деревня Листа, Деревня Звука остались в другом мире. Их с Орочимару принципы и цели тоже.  
Цунаде приоткрыла губы и провела рукой по бедру Саннина, по боку и спине вдоль позвоночника. Плавный, интимный жест, настроенный на доверие. Она заглянула в его глаза, но смотрела не на Орочимару-главу Звука, бывшего члена Акацки, предателя Листа, убийцу своего... их учителя, а на того Орочимару, с которым было уютно молчать холодными, зимними вечерами, Орочимару, который спокойно помогал ей учить Техники, того, кто так нежно целовал ее той первой лунной ночью. Цунаде провела ладонью по щеке Саннина и закрыла глаза, чтобы не заплакать.  
Орочимару коснулся сухими губами ее век. Когда-то она точно так же пришла к нему, когда погиб Дан... Тогда они еще были напарниками. Но Орочимару навсегда запомнил то мерное подрагивание ресниц, когда Цунаде была уже на пределе...  
Напоминать женщине о ее слабостях — непростительная ошибка. Говорить о ее сильных сторонах — зарывать ее женственность. Орочимару знал, что Цунаде не нуждается ни в том, ни в другом. Ей просто нужно почувствовать кого-то рядом.  
Орочимару прижался к ней всем телом и его уже вновь возбужденный член уперся в ее живот. Рука была зажата между их тел. Пальцы, размазывали остатки смазки и смешивали ее с новой. Он проникал в нее пальцами, слегка надавливая и поворачивая руку.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала меня, Цунаде...  
Она знала, что еще... еще немного... и стена, воздвигаемая каждый раз во время их разлуки, снова падет, и все будет как раньше... Воспоминания обрушились целым ворохом, замелькали перед глазами. Дорогие, ценные воспоминания... Интересно, хранит ли их Орочимару? Или, может, давно похоронил вместе со своим прошлым?  
Цунаде быстро облизала губы, чувствуя, как внизу живота собирается томительный жар. Двинула вперед бедрами, продляя прикосновение, вытянула руки за головой, цепляясь за шершавый камень пещеры.  
Орочимару чувствовал, что Цунаде желает...  
Санин отстранился, скинул с себя белую накидку и, держа Цунаде под лопатки, заставил ее приподняться.  
— Положи под себя. Замерзнешь, Цунаде...  
И хоть в его голосе сейчас звучали нотки иронии, где-то глубоко в себе Саннин крепко хранил их общие воспоминания. Когда-то так же, во время одной из миссий он подкладывал Цунаде под спину свой джонинский жилет, чтобы ей было теплее...  
Орочимару хотел было коснуться губ Цунаде, но не желал знать ответа на свой вопрос: помнит она тот момент или нет, поэтому с усмешкой опустил взгляд на ее грудь. Он проводил языком по возбужденным соскам в то время, как продолжал двигать бедрами, потираясь возбужденным членом о влажную промежность. Упирался головкой в клитор Цунаде, чувствовал, как ее грудь вздымается от его прикосновений.  
В конце концов, он предоставил грудь лишь ласкам своего языка, а сам, приставив член к влажной дырочке, с небольшим сопротивлением вошел в нее.  
Пара пробных неуверенных движений... И руки снова ложатся на грудь. Большие пальцы описывают ореолы сосков, сжимают их, а влажный язык скользит меж грудей.  
Цунаде чувствовала, что с каждым толчком он словно все больше становится "тем Орочимару". Ее Орочимару... И даже эта, подложенная под спину накидка обжигала Цунаде спину, словно и в ней была заключена ласка возлюбленного. Цунаде дарила нежность в ответ, ласками рук, доверительными поглаживаниями, а когда их движения стали более страстными, Цунаде, улучив момент, когда Орочимару спрячет свой язык, обняла Саннина за плечи и прижалась к его губам, открывая их, словно желая разрушить последние преграды между ними.  
Орочимару отвечал умелые губам Цунаде, таким мягким, но властным. Они легко поддавались весьма скромным ласкам Саннина. Нет, проблема не в том, что он не хотел, а в том, что боялся. Он всегда боялся Цунаде больше всех остальных: она могла делать его кем-то другим... И если сначала это пугало, то теперь, они свыклись. Своего рода симбиоз.  
Орочимару отстранился и, подхватив Цунаде под колени, потянул ее на себя. Он закинул ее ноги себе на плечи и, отпустив свой язык, направил его к самому клитору, одновременно с этим ритмично входя в нее.  
– Я хочу тебя... – выдохнула Цунаде. – Пожалуйста... не останавливайся...  
Она скалилась словно от боли, на самом же деле это просто удовольствие, которое терпеть было почти так же трудно. С каждым толчком Орочимару ее мышцы, вокруг его члена становились словно деревянными, ноги сами стремились сжаться, и, дойдя до апогея напряжения, Цунаде замерла, не в силах дышать, не в силах больше чувствовать смелые ласки длинного языка, а потом начались ритмичные фрикции, от которых Цунаде выгнула спину и громко застонала.  
Этот звук, был сладкой музыкой для ушей Орочимару, которые слишком часто слышали вопли ужаса и боли.  
Он еще пару раз толкнулся в нее, сводимый похотью. Чувствовал, как пальцы на левой ноге свело, как глаза сами закрылись, как сперма, неровными толчками выходила из него. Из гортани рвался грудной стон. Он откинул голову, и черные волосы касались почти самого пола...  
Время нежной неги прошло, и Орочимару вышел из Цунаде. Он перевалился на бог и лег рядом:  
– И это снова ничего не значит.  
Мысли, путаные, тягучие вставали на свои места. Эти слова были словно ритуал, который говорил о том, что они ничем друг другу не обязаны и, по сути, являются врагами. Неровный, хриплый голос дрожал.  
Орочимару протянул руку, желая ухватить ладонь Цунаде, но сжал лишь ткань своей одежды.  
– Конечно, ничего, – холодно ответила Цунаде, глядя в сторону. Она сделала то, что хотела. Увидела того, по кому скучала и кого давно уже не было рядом. Змеиный Саннин ее не интересовал.


End file.
